


Black Eyes

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan just wanted a roommate. Phil's looking for a vessel for his brother.





	Black Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2017 Halloween fic. Happy Halloween!

Phil scrolls through the online classified ads, in search of new living arrangements. His last roommate found his ritual items and flipped out. He demanded that Phil move out immediately. With frustration burning in his chest, he moved into a hotel. He had been grooming his roommate to be used as a vessel for his brother, but all that work has gone down the drain. He was about to give up when an ad catches his eye.

_ ‘Wanted: One roommate, mid to late twenties, preferably male, non-smoker to share a two bedroom flat, even split of rent and bills’ _

The ad includes an email address and pictures of the flat. It’s an average flat filled with various nerd memorabilia. Phil smiles as he looks at the ad.  _ ‘There hope yet,’ _ he thinks to himself. 

Dan drops his head onto his desk after checking his possible roommate emails. Two weeks after placing the ad, he was no closer to finding a roommate. The emails have been a mix of solicitation and absolute crazies.  _ ‘At this rate, I’ll end up having to move home,’  _ he resigns. 

The unhelpful emails continue until nearly a week before his deadline. Dan’s met a few potential roommates, but he doesn’t click with any of them. He’s at the end of his rope when a promising email comes through. Phil Lester explains that he’s interested in the flat and that they may get along based on the decorations he was able to see. A small flicker of hope blooms in Dan’s chest as they set up a meet at a coffee house. 

Dan arrives first, snagging a table near the windows. His eyes scan the room, looking for someone who matches Phil’s description. The door opens and a tall, dark haired man strides through the door. 

Phil walks into the coffee shop, eyes sweeping over the space. His gaze lands on a man sitting on the far side of the shop. His brown, curly hair appears windswept and his hands are encircling his mug. Phil makes his way across the shop, coming to stop at the table. 

“Dan?” Dan looks up and nods.

“Phil?” Phil nods and drops into the opposite chair. 

The meeting went well. The initial awkwardness of of meeting someone for the first time was definitely there, but it didn’t stay long. An easiness blossomed between them as they discussed their many shared interests. Dan offers him the room and Phil accepts right away. As Dan walks away, Phil smirks at his receding form.  _ ‘He will do nicely,’ _ he thinks to himself. 

Phil moves in the following weekend and Dan can feel an air of uneasiness settle over the flat. Connecting with someone on a casual basis is very different from living with them. Dan discovers that Phil has a habit of leaving his socks all over the place and the cupboard doors open. Phil learns that Dan might not be as easy to control as he originally thought. 

“I know you said not to call you, but there’s been a setback,” Phil states. The voice murmurs back. 

“He doesn’t believe. It’s going to take longer to convince him than I thought. A month isn’t enough time,” Phil explains. The voice responds.

“Halloween? I can do Halloween,” Phil says. The blood stops swirling and the room falls silent. Phil stares at the wall, running plans and scenarios through his head. 

Dan is standing outside of Phil’s door with a perplexed look on his face. He swears that Phil’s talking to someone, but he couldn’t be. In Dan’s hands are both Phil’s laptop and his cellphone. He had left them both in the lounge. Dan was attempting to return them to him when he overheard the bizarre conversation. 

When asked about it, Phil explained that he was working on a project for work and was trying to talk out the issues with it. Dan thought Phil worked as data entry worker, but maybe he heard him wrong. Might actually be IT or lower management because Dan can’t honestly remember. After Dan leaves his room, Phil reminds himself to be more careful when he calls his brother. 

That weekend they get drunk together for the first time. Well Dan gets drunk, but Phil pretends to so Dan won’t know the difference. Phil’s drinking the alcohol, but he still feels as he was when they started. They’re bent over laughing about some joke when Dan stops and begins to stare at Phil.  

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Phil asks, running his hand over his face.

Dan shakes his head. “No,” he says. His face contorts into a frown and narrows his eyes. “I believe I’m more drunk than I thought I was,” he continues. 

Phil lets out a laugh. “Why do you say that?’ he says. A wide smile spreads over his lips. 

“I swear your eyes are black right now,” Dan states. The smile slides off Phil’s face as he pales. His expression goes dark.

“I’m sorry?” Phil asks. His voice his low and clipped. The tone sends a chill through Dan’s body and he gives into the urge to shiver.

The shiver causes Dan to sway and he blinks his eyes a few times in an attempt to refocus them. He takes a large sip of his drink. “I said I think your eyes are black,” he mumbles.

Phil closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Leaning very close to Dan, he slowly opens his eyes. Dan can feel Phil’s warm, alcohol laced breath on his cheek. 

“Are you sure about it?” inquires Phil. Dan’s wide brown eyes stare into Phil’s blue-green ones. A giggle slips out of Dan’s mouth and he shifts backwards, catching himself with his arm. 

“Guess not. Told ya I was more drunk than I thought,” Dan says. He throws his head back, scrunches his eyes shut, and laughs. He misses Phil press his lips into a tight line. 

Phil didn’t know how to feel. He glances over at Dan’s passed out form and frowns. Dan had seen the black eyes, the ones that give away his true form. Phil works hard to keep them hidden, and pass off as normal, but he must have slipped up. Lucky for him, Dan was too drunk to take it seriously. 

About a week after the possible black eyes, Dan notices Phil exhibiting odd behavior. Phil’s leaving at all hours of the night. At first, Dan figured it was a one off incident. He caught Phil sneaking out one night by complete accident. Then, Dan noticed it’s a nightly occurrence. Finally, he asked Phil about it. 

Phil explained that he’s always done this and Dan’s never noticed before. Dan doesn’t have any reason to not believe him. Phil explains that sometimes he’s going out to do emergency work for his job or sometimes, he’s meeting friends. Dan nods his head in understanding, but the whole situation leaves him feeling a bit off. Like Phil isn’t telling him the whole story or actively lying to him. 

Phil’s lying to Dan. He can’t very well tell Dan he’s going out every night to wreak havoc or talk to his brother. That would ruin the surprise and Phil’s a sucker for a dramatic reveal. After Dan almost caught him talking via his goblet, Phil’s made sure to keep his demon side away from the flat until Halloween. 

Dan starts losing track of time. This scares him because it hasn’t been in the normal ways of losing track: video games, a good book, or an awesome tv show. No, Dan would find himself losing chunks of time or waking up in places with no memory of how he got there. When asked about it, Phil always has an excuse handy.  

“You fell asleep in the bath. You must have been real tired.”

“We fell asleep on the couch during the movie. When I woke up this morning, you weren’t in the lounge. You must have put yourself to bed in the middle of the night.”

“You went out with your buddies last night. How much did you drink?”

The excuses feel rehearsed to Dan. He would remember going out with friends or dozing off in the shower, but he honestly doesn’t. It’s like chunks of time and memories have vanished into thin air. 

Along with the missing time, Dan has also noticed bruises on his body. Some could be written off as his natural clumsiness, but not all of it. Some look like fingerprints and for about a week, there was a large one on his upper arm that look a whole hand. That one freaked Dan out until it faded.

Phil has a whole other set of excuses to explain away Dan’s bruises. They’re about as convincing as his reasons for the missing chunks of time and Dan believes them just as much. After a while, Dan stops mentioning the bruises all together. He feels like he’s slowly going insane.

Phil’s loving the changes in Dan. Dan’s slowly falling under his spell, taking Phil’s suggestions more frequently. The blackouts are happening more often and Dan’s been bruising nicely as Phil man handles him. Sometimes, Phil even takes blood from Dan. The blood Phil takes from Dan is used to call his brother via his goblet. The connection tends to be spotty because Phil can’t take as much blood as he normally would. It’s perfectly alright. Halloween is right around the corner and the veil is getting thinner by the day.  

Halloween comes along in a blink of an eye and Dan can’t wait to get off work. His friends invited him out to a party and he’s itching to go. The work week had been insane and all he wants to do is relax. He steps into his flat and calls out for Phil. He frowns as there’s no response. He was sure Phil said he would be home tonight to go with Dan to the party.

Dan’s a few steps inside his room when something hits him in the back of his head. Pain explodes as the world starts to go fuzzy around the edges. He stumbles forward, knocking a few things off of his desk. With another whack, his vision goes black and he crumbles to the floor.

With a groan, Dan comes back to the land of the living. His eyes take a minute to adjust to low candle light. A quick glance, he realizes that he’s in Phil’s room. Dan tries to stand up, but discovers that his arms and legs have been bound to a chair. His eyes dart around the room, looking for a way out, but he becomes sidetracked by the large pentagram painted under his feet.

“Oh good. You’re awake,” a slightly cheerful voice announces. Dan turns his head to the right. In the dim shadows of the candlelight stands Phil. He’s clutching a thick, worn, leather bound book in his hands. 

“Phil?” Dan asks in a rough, disused voice. Phil smiles wide and steps closer to Dan. His pure black eyes glint in the candlelight. 

“Yes Daniel,” Phil answers.

“Your eyes!” Dan exclaims. 

Phil throws his head back and lets out a sinister laugh. Dan shivers and squirms in his chair. His binds cut harshly into his limbs. 

“What about my eyes?” Phil asks.

“They’re black!” Dan cries out. 

“Of course they are silly. I wouldn’t be much of a demon if they weren’t,” Phil states. 

“Demon?” Dan asks in disbelief. 

“Why yes. A demon,” Phil confirms. 

“How? Why?” Dan asks with confusion. 

“For a long time now. Poor little Phil. So susceptible to possession. Didn’t even know what hit him,” Phil states. 

“Let me go!” Dan cries. 

Phil steps up in front of Dan and reaches out, caressing his cheek. “I can’t do that Daniel. I have plans for you,” he says in a low voice. 

“Plans? What plans?” Dan asks. 

“My brother needs a vessel and you’re the perfect host,” Phil explains. 

“No. Please. Let me go. I won’t say anything,” Dan pleads. 

Phil chuckles. “Never,” he states. He steps outside the circle and opens the book. Latin words start tumbling out of his mouth as he begins the summoning ritual. Black smoke appears and slowly twirls around Dan. 

“No! Please!” Dan cries.

The smoke caresses its way up Dan’s body, covering his face. Dan tries to shy away from it, but it’s no use. He’s bound to the chair. The smoke begins to worm its way inside Dan’s mouth. Dan drops his jaw in a scream, but the sound never comes out. The smoke pours inside of him at an alarming rate.

Phil comes to the end of the ritual and drops the book on the bed. The black smoke is gone and the room is silent. Dan’s head is tilted back and his eyes are shut tight. Phil waits with bated breath as Dan’s head tips forward. Dan opens his eyes, revealing the completely black orbs. 

“Hello brother,” he says in a deep voice. Phil smiles wide. 


End file.
